Episode 4 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Ben, Adam and Tank Top have an interesting day running into randy older women. Adam meets Millie's parents, with some disastrous consequences. Burton takes possession of some counterfeit money, and a body is discovered by bin men. Plot Tank Top tells Ben that Burton is sending them to Southport, and Adam is jealous. Josh is impressed with how Debbie managed to fake being sick at school. Burton tells Adam that he would make a great model. Josh gets Debbie to try on one of Polly's dresses. Ben, Tank Top and Adam get pulled over for driving too fast, but they get off lucky when the officer has to respond to another call. One of the clients want to book Kay, but she's not here. A man also asks after her, and asks Lisa to get Kay to phone him. He clearly fancies Lisa. Polly walks into the flat, tells Debbie to get out of her dress and tells Josh to get off Debbie, to which Josh says that he thought models were supposed to be good at spotting gay men. Polly finds Kay's passport and all her things still in her room. Tank Top flirts with a woman around twice his age. She takes him into an empty room. Orson returns and asks after Kay again, telling Lisa that she's playing a role in his film. Tank Top introduces Ben and Adam to Yvonne. Burton catches Lisa going through Kay's files and tells her off. He gives her one of Kay's jobs. Polly is annoyed when she finds out. Fred gets Burton's car stuck in the sand. Troy and Polly discuss Polly's problems with Lisa. Adam falls in the water whilst getting the car unstuck. They get the car valeted and all are impressed with the women cleaning the cars. Ben puts down his window and gets splashed with a bucket of water. Enrique tells Polly that Burton wants a word. Burton offers Polly money to let Fred stay with her. Millie is furious that Adam has pulled a sickie to go to Southport. Adam meets Millie's mum and dad. Her brother doesn't pay much attention to them. Adam is horrified when he realises he has gotten dog poo all over the new carpet. Fred wants to go somewhere quieter with Polly, and almost gets violent when she refuses. Geoff takes a liking to Adam but he puts his foot in it with Vivien. Polly dances for Fred, but she has to stop him from touching her. Part way through, Fred collapses having suffered a heart attack. Ben manages to revive him. Adam accidentally blocks the toilet. He manages to unblock it but throws his poo out the window, landing on the table, right in front of the family. He is thrown out and Millie is upset. Fred is taken away in an ambulance. Burton gives Ben two of the stolen watches to thank him. Tank Top teases Adam. As the binmen load the rubbish into the truck, one of them discovers a body. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Phillip Olivier *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Fred - Roy Hudd *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Orson - Nick Hayes *Yvonne - Debbie Arnold *Vivien - Ishia Bennison *Geoff - Eamon Boland *Kier - Joseph Barratt Music Notes *A policeman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Valerie is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *A bin man is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Kay Price appears as a corpse in this episode and is uncredited. *Joseph Barratt is incorrectly credited as "Joseph Barrett". Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006